Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Criminal, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He is a camper in Camp Drama, as a member of the Killer Bass. He is confirmed to be returning for Studio Drama, as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. Camp Drama Duncan is the third contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. When stepping off the boat, he comments on his displeasure of the camp, but admits that it's better than juvenile detention. He is later placed on the Killer Bass, and when entering the cabin with the other male Bass, he pushes Harold out of his way and insults him. He also insults Noah for complaining about the living accommodations, and almost gets violent with him after Noah makes a retort, but the two are interrupted by Chris announcing the challenge on the intercom. During the challenge, Duncan begrudgingly follows Izzy's plan, as he could not come up with one of his own. Though, it is not enough, as the Bass lose the challenge, as they take too long constructing the outhouse. begrudgingly agree to work together in the challenge.]] In The Hunter Games, Duncan starts his morning by pushing Harold's face into his food and laughing at him. After Chris announces that the challenge is that the contestants will be hunted down by Chef Hatchet, Duncan tries to convince his team that the only way they could win is if they try to fight Chef back, and trap him. Harold and Izzy agree with the plan, and Duncan and Harold decide to put aside their differences and work together for the challenge. Later, the trap works and captures Chef, but not for long, as Harold and Izzy get captured, and Duncan narrowly escapes. Duncan and Heather become the last campers in the challenge, but Duncan is later captured, and the Bass lose. In the elimination ceremony, Duncan is the first to receive a marshmallow, making him the first in the competition to do so. In Featherheads, Duncan comments on Owen's elimination last episode, and admits he has no sympathy for him, as he believes Owen was one of the reasons why the Bass lost. After Chris announces the football challenge, Duncan shows his excitement about the idea of the game having no rules. Later, during the game, Duncan gets the ball after Izzy spits it out of her mouth towards him, and Duncan shows his disgust after realizing that there was saliva on it. After receiving the ball, Duncan is quickly tackled by Leshawna and Sadie, and he drops the ball. After Izzy wins the first part of the challenge for the Bass, Beth finds herself with the ball in the second part, and she frantically throws the ball to a surprised Duncan. Duncan, being nearly cornered, throws a Hail Mary pass to Izzy, leading Izzy to score and the Killer Bass to their first victory. In Forest Grumps, Duncan starts the morning by pulling a prank on Harold by making him wet the bed. He later gets into an altercation with Noah, but is interrupted by Chris. Later, during the camping challenge, Duncan is directed by Courtney to gather firewood with Harold. While doing this, Duncan decides to throws Harold up a tree, leading to him getting stuck up on for hours. Hours later, the Bass encounter a bear, and Duncan pushes Harold towards it in order to distract it. After the Bear returns Harold to the Bass, Duncan shows that he's pleasantly surprised that he made it back. At the elimination ceremony, Duncan receives one of the four marshmallows given to the contestants who did not gain any votes. Duncan is silent in the beginning of Superstale, but later does make comments on his teams performances in the talent show. During Sadie's performance, Courtney accidentally holds Duncan's hands, but this doesn't elicit much of a reaction from Duncan. During the Bass's elimination ceremony, Duncan sits next to Courtney and both are shown to be happy that the other was safe for the night. Duncan doesn't show much of a reaction to the revelation of Bridgette and Tyler's relationship, but he does later tell Bridgette that her chances of staying after the fiasco were slim. In Fool's Gold, Duncan avoids the drama brewing in the mess hall and instead chats with Courtney. The two talk about Courtney's performance in the previous episode, and Duncan shows his displeasure about it due to him not liking classical music, much to Courtney's disappointment. During the gold-hunting challenge, Duncan is nominated by his team to participate. Later, during the Bass's turn to search for gold, Duncan chooses Harold to dive on his own, but when Harold refuses, Duncan kicks him in. Later, Duncan searches for gold, but to no avail. Later, during the tiebreaker between Bridgette and Tyler, Duncan reminds Bridgette that she'll likely be going home if she were to lose. After Bridgette wins the tiebreaker for her team, Duncan is hugged by Courtney, and as she sheepishly pulls away, Duncan smugly smiles. .]] In Your Goose is Cooked, Duncan is paired with Harold and Cody to make an entree. Later, while making the entree, a cheeseburger, Duncan notices that Harold had the cook book that the team won in the previous episode. Duncan berates him and snatches the book away from him. Courtney later grabs the book from Duncan, as Duncan and Harold get into an argument, one that Izzy tries to stop. Later, while the contestants are serving their dishes, Duncan urges Cody to serve it, and when it is revealed that the cheese was missing, Duncan calmly calls Cody a moron for forgetting it. Duncan later accuses Harold of forgetting the cheese, and the two enemies glare at each other. This gives the Bass a low score, but the team is still able to win. When it is revealed that the Bass won the challenge, Duncan is hugged by both Courtney and Izzy. Courtney sheepishly asks Duncan over for dinner, but Duncan doesn't give her an answer and shows that Izzy is clinging to his back, to which Courtney angrily pushes Izzy away. In Chris-napped, Izzy excitedly calls for Duncan to be her canoe partner, but Courtney urges Izzy to go partner up with Cody, in order for Courtney to be Duncan's partner. Izzy is at first reluctant, but Duncan in a rare act of friendliness, convinces Izzy to go row with Cody, so he wouldn't be alone. While rowing, Duncan has a small, and somewhat awkward, conversion with Courtney, but is interrupted by Izzy pining for Duncan's attention. In the confessional, Duncan shows a bit a regret by not rowing with Izzy, as he finds Izzy to be slightly more fun that Courtney. When they reach the island, Duncan agrees with Courtney and Izzy to go towards the right. And on the walk to the cave, Duncan makes fun of Harold by mentioning the bear from Forest Grumps. Duncan is later shown to be happy once his team wins by finding the the host. belay Courtney and Gwen.]] In In Gwen We Trust, Duncan insults Noah for not participating in many challenges in the past, and mocks Harold for defending him. Duncan is later chosen for the rock climbing challenge along with Courtney, Gwen and Heather. Duncan later insists that Courtney climbs, but reveals in the confessional that he did this so he could see Courtney's backside. During the challenge, Courtney unexpectedly yells suggestive things to Duncan, causing him to become a bit nervous, and he mentions in the confessional how confusing Courtney is to him. Later, Duncan is distracted by Heather and Gwen's fight, causing Courtney to fall a bit. Courtney happily accepts Duncan's apology, making Duncan question her motives in the confessional. Later, after Courtney wins, she unexpectedly attempts to jump into Duncan's arms, but misses, causing her to become seriously injured. Duncan is silent for the rest of the episode, but shows relief in Courtney getting her marshmallow. In Snakes and a Plane, it is revealed Duncan is afraid of tattoos. When he has to face his fear, Duncan is reluctant at first, but after some encouragement from his team, he accepts his fate. He screams constantly when Chef is writing the ink into his skin, and grabs onto Courtney's hand as a result. After the process is done, Duncan is left with an anchor tattoo on his arm, and quickly releases his grip on Courtney's hand. In Hot Air Ba-loon, Duncan points out that Chris's suggestion to search the boathouse for balloon props could possibly be a trap, so he splits his team into groups of two, pairing him with Courtney. After an awkward conversation, Duncan and Courtney begin to bicker, only ending up with Courtney kissing Duncan. Later, Duncan confronts Courtney about the kiss, to which she tries to avoid. Duncan votes Bridgette that night for unintentionally ruining the Bass' chances of winning. In Ladybug in the Camp, Duncan signs up to join Heather and Lindsay's alliance as a joke, and makes fun of the two before walking off. Later, while Chris announces the challenge, Duncan receives a rat. While training the rat, Duncan runs into Courtney, with her animal, a bear. Duncan and Courtney talk about how they feel for one another, but after some mild flirting from Duncan, Courtney storms off. Later, during the twist of the challenge, it is revealed that Duncan would have to be locked up with Courtney's bear, much to Duncan's anger. After a few moments with the dangerous animal, Duncan is surprisingly not directly attacked by bear, but is hit by a bar thrown by it. Duncan does not receive a point for his animal, and the Bass lose. At the elimination ceremony, it is revealed that Courtney is eliminated, much to Duncan's surprise. Before Courtney leaves, Duncan catches up with her and begins to reveal what seems like a confession of his feelings, but ends up being him asking to kiss her again. And Courtney, with all of her willpower not stopping her, agrees. Duncan later talks about how he knew that Courtney couldn't resist him. In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, Duncan starts off the episode by watching the commercial for Camp Drama, and comments that it was boring. Later, during the challenge, Duncan has to endure Cody and Harold's argument over who gets to be the director, and forcefully takes the position himself. He later reveals that he misses Courtney in the confessional. Later, the underwear commercial, as directed by Duncan loses to the Screaming Gopher's commercial, which features Heather topless. When the Bass have to decide who to send home, a brawl ensues between Harold and Cody, and later Beth and Izzy. This leads to Duncan remarking that his team is full of idiots. Later, during the elimination ceremony, Duncan is the last to receive a marshmallow, leading to Cody to be eliminated. In Tidal Brave, Duncan is frustrated over the fact that the cabins are stranded. When Harold tells Duncan that respect is what makes the Bass work, Duncan calls him a dweeb. Later, Duncan pantes Harold, which fuels Harold's anger and causes Harold to insult Duncan and shove him, but Duncan immediately gets back up and shoves him back. Duncan doesn't think much of it, until Heather explains that Harold has been responsible for the past two eliminations, whi. Duncan votes for Harold that night, fearing that he would gun for himself. Before Harold goes Duncan tells him to say hi to Courtney for him. In Losers Who Lunch, Duncan is shocked to see that Katie returns. When Chris reveals that Katie will move into the boys' cabin, Duncan sleazily admits that he's fine with that, but corrects himself in the confessional and pleads that no one tells Courtney. While eating the meals, Duncan tries to trick himself into thinking it's a different and tastier food, and it ends up working. However, when he reaches the final part of the challenge, Geoff ends up beating him. In Brute Camp, Duncan is faced against Lindsay for the dance-off. Lindsay proves to follow Chef's dance moves more closely, as Duncan gets confused very easily. Duncan is voted off that night, and before he leaves, he rants about how he didn't learn anything from being on the show and is better off in juvie. As Duncan leaves, Izzy says that if he ever wants to blow something up, she'll gladly join him, to which he happily accepts. Appearances Trivia *Duncan is the first competitor to receive a marshmallow. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Studio Drama contestants